1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus for high efficiency energy charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome issues, such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supply and limits to existing battery capacities, due to an increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices. In particular, research has been concentrated on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to wireless power transmission for a case in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is sufficiently short, when compared to a wavelength in an operation frequency. In the near-field wireless power transmission, a resonator isolation (RI) system may be used. The RI system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply power and a target device configured to receive the supplied power. Research on more efficient wireless power transmission has continued.